


Artwork for TTMIR by ToxicAngel13

by Noxxia



Series: Gifts for my Bunny Authors [1]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, M/M, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M, Time Travel, do not copy to another site
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-19 03:56:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22871452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noxxia/pseuds/Noxxia
Summary: just a small gift for Toxic I made for Trying To Make It Right
Relationships: Daryl Dixon/Rick Grimes, Daryl Dixon/Rick Grimes/Shane Walsh, Daryl Dixon/Shane Walsh, Rick Grimes/Shane Walsh
Series: Gifts for my Bunny Authors [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1644094
Comments: 3
Kudos: 34





	Artwork for TTMIR by ToxicAngel13

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ToxicAngel13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToxicAngel13/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Trying To Make It Right](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2707043) by [ToxicAngel13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToxicAngel13/pseuds/ToxicAngel13). 



<https://archiveofourown.org/works/2707043/chapters/6058238>

Go check out this awesome Time Travel Walking Dead fanfic by ToxicAngel13.


End file.
